


王国外

by O6nomob



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O6nomob/pseuds/O6nomob





	王国外

寒风王国的秩序是四大王国中最混乱的一个，王国之中的贫民街中盗贼横行，王国外的白牙盘结聚集。

除此之外，寒风王国的人民对自由的热爱也显然甚于对安定的向往，不少人宁愿来往独行于危机四伏的黑暗森林之中，也不愿意老老实实地待在高楼林立的城市之中。

王国边境外侧星点盘络着大量的城镇，它们基本都是从王国外生活的人们自发建立的物流中转站逐渐发展起来的。

在不受法律与道德约束的灰色区域中，正义的猎人和为非作歹的不法之徒也能互不相扰的在街上擦肩而过——必要时，他们还得团结一致，共同对抗向这里发起进攻的戮兽群，保护这些没有王国军队保护，但又是野外求生者们重要物资来源的。

也所以，各种类型与立场的人聚集到一家酒吧里开怀畅饮，在这里也并不出奇。

Vigour是寒风王国西南方向的的镇子里最大的，也是唯一一间酒吧的老板娘，不过本身是一个小到在王国地图都无法标注的偏僻地方，这间连名字都没有的酒吧其实也不过是个由仓库扩建以后，勉勉强强立在沼地旁边的两层小楼。

尽管如此，Vigour的生意还是相当兴隆的，尽管没多少人愿意久待，但每天途经这里的人却多如流水，即使不在城镇过夜，也多半愿意进来喝两杯以后，再买一些生活必需品并带走。

照这样再过五年，Vigour的积蓄就足够让她在寒风王国境内买一幢华丽的小别墅了。

年轻美丽的老板娘看到有一桌客人在酒足饭饱后离开了，于是她拿着抹布去收拾那张沾满饭菜油污的木桌。

她刚刚把沾在桌上的饭粒清理干净，新的推门声就响起，一个头发蓬乱，披着一件破烂红色披风的男人走进来，他的右肩上扛着一柄非常大的巨剑，脚步也很稳，Vigour马上就能推断出他是职业猎人或是雇佣兵。

踏进门的时候，这个新客人眨了眨眼睛，用看起来相当轻松愉快地声音向她打招呼。

“看来走点弯路还是有好处的，我真是受够了东南边那个卖假酒的半瞎老太婆。”他扛着刀一步一晃地走到还没收拾完毕的木桌前，把刀靠着胰子放好，然后才坐在凳子上。“在这种鬼地方看到一个漂亮老板娘，总能让人心情畅快些。”

在这间酒吧，出现的几乎都是这种人，Vigour稍稍打量一下这个新客人，很快地就能判断出能从他身上做哪些生意了。

他手上的刀柄上有一个看起来相当复杂精巧的齿轮系统——也许他会为此买一些用于维护保养武器的润滑脂油；他的腰间挂着一个四方的扁酒壶——显然他除了在酒吧饮食外还会多带上一份酒；这个客人头发上黏着的草籽和裹着的红色披风上那显然被坚硬树枝划拉出来的破洞——这表明他是一个习惯于露宿荒野的人。

想到他可能不会住宿一晚，这让Vigour内心有点小小的失望，不过她很快就打起精神，并迅速做出新的打算——至少要在这位客人离开前，向他推销一件新披风。

“你好，先生。”打定主意的Vigour一边加快速度将桌子清理干净，一边像这位新客人热情地打招呼。“先告诉我你需要什么？我们这里虽然是穷乡僻壤，不过肯定会有你需要的东西。”

客人晃悠悠地举起手，然后伸出一根食指。

“一壶酒？”

“不，一桌，随便什么种类的都行，只要能凑足一桌。”男子收回手，顺便理了理他乱糟糟的头发。“有这些就够了。”

这是个相当好记的菜单，Vigour礼貌的向他点了点头，然后去了柜台后面的厨房。

在酒吧这种地方，不管客人多寡，夜晚总是要比白天热闹太多。

在白天，客人们总是一副冷淡沉默的样子，除了端上来的饭菜酒食以外对什么都漠不关心，基本上是吃完就走，来去时都是同样的脚步匆匆。

但夜晚就不同了，即使素未谋面的人也能坐在一起聊的热火朝天，互相吹嘘，扳手腕，炫耀自己半真半假的冒险故事。

总之就是，热闹非凡。

被盆栽挡住的角落里两个白牙在和另外两个显然是不法分子的人压低了嗓门讨价还价——尽管这两个Faunus没有带面具，但Vigour凭着自己几年来的职业直觉肯定他们就是白牙，所以她尽可能减少自己向那边张望的次数。

下午进来后点了一桌酒的客人已经喝到半醉，现在正摇摇晃晃地在酒吧里四处晃悠，每看到一副新面孔就要拉着对方要拼酒——不过Vigour从他跌跌撞撞走了近两个小时却始终没有真正摔倒的脚步中，隐约感觉这个人没有真的喝醉，回想起在上酒时被他强拉住东拉西扯了一堆废话的情形，Vigour猜测这个人正在设法打探某些消息。

四五个显然刚从王国城市中出来，皮肤还尚白皙的年轻人正在围在一起聊天，彼此交流各自的打算的想法，以及从各处打探来的小道消息，偶尔起了争执时，几乎各个都面红耳赤地像是快要打起来——Vigour注意到他们旁边的隔壁桌坐了几个身强力壮的中年男人，都一边喝酒一边听那群年轻人的谈话，偶尔彼此对视几眼，流露出带点嘲弄却也会心的笑意。

Vigour坐在柜台里侧的高脚凳上，一边慢慢擦拭着玻璃杯碟，一边看着酒吧里一如既往地的热闹景象。

像她这种平凡小店的老板娘，却也能因此或多或少地了解到一些想想就让人感觉到心惊肉跳的小道消息——这是Vigour最不喜欢这里的一点，因此她打定主意，只是埋头工作，等五年后攒够了钱，就去寒风王国的中心城市去买一幢漂亮华丽的小别墅，从此过着舒心愉快的日子。

夜一点一点深了，酒吧里的氛围却越发活泼热闹了，几乎所有的客人都被酒灌出了几分微醺。但却没有人是真的醉了。

一个身材高大的壮汉正在和人竞酒，喝到第二十七杯正好落后对方一整瓶——所以他输了，按照比赛前临时定下的赌约，他要为全酒吧的客人唱歌。

输了比赛的壮汉倒像是个言出必行的人，但很显然的，他在立下赌约时一时冲动，彻底忘了自己从没唱过歌这一点，于是现在他在所有客人的起哄声中不由自主地涨红了脸，并不自觉地伸手去挠自己的后脑勺。

Vigour坐在柜台一侧听着客人们发出的哄闹声，心里也稍稍被勾络出了几分兴致盎然，于是双肘撑在柜台上，用半大不小的声音提议道:“走之前帮我把新晒好的稻草搬进后院仓库里，我帮你完成赌约怎么样？”

这主意倒是提得不错，于Vigour而言，一首歌就能让她节省雇佣一个工人的开支，于这群客人而言，一个声音甜美的年轻女子唱歌自然好过一个壮汉的粗哑腔调。

壮汉像老板娘投来了感激的眼神，胜了比赛的赢家周围的客人都热烈赞成，于是这提议就算是成了。

“我这没有乐器，只能干唱。”老板娘Vigour有些无奈的摊开双手，然后又慷慨的表示:“不过唱什么歌听凭你们的意见。”

于是酒吧里的气氛又活络起来了，所有人都各抒己见，交换完各自的初步意见后，提议渐渐分成两派——《Demian》和《My Grandma》。

这两首都是乡村城镇中流传得最广的歌曲，曲调简单到想故意走音都难，歌词简短好记却略显粗俗，尽管难登上大雅之堂却在这种荒野村镇中意外的受人欢迎。

稍有区别的是，《Demian》更受年轻人的欢迎，《My Grandma》的歌词明显更鄙俗无趣些，却莫名受到年龄更大一些的中年人推崇。

今晚中年人的数量占了优势，所以大家通过和平的举手投票后，决定请老板娘唱《My Grandma》。

虽然Vigour私心也更喜欢《Demian》，但她还是站了起来，清了清嗓子后开始唱《My Grandma》:

——今晚祖母庆大寿

——纯葡萄酒喝了一口又一口

——摇头晃脑对我们说

——我的爱人曾多如流水

觉得这首歌索然无味的年轻人都不屑地撇了撇嘴，表现出对这首歌的不屑一顾，但占大多数的中年人却都来了兴致，原本被酒气熏得朦胧的眼睛透出了几分亮光，有几个甚至也跟着Vigour一起唱了下去。

——问我那时有多美？

——那时胳膊我最美

——最美属我美大腿

——流水落花皆去也

——如今黯然空伤悲

听到这一段，年轻人们一齐发出了嘲弄与挖苦的笑声，有几个比较胆大妄为的伸手去拉正在唱歌的那几个中年男人的胳膊，不过年长一辈却在这时难得显示出了几分作为长辈的大度风范来，他们不甚在意的反拍了几下年轻一辈的后背，然后将这饱受嘲意的段落继续重复了一遍。

——问我那时有多美？

——那时胳膊我最美

——最美属我美大腿

——流水落花皆去也

——如今黯然空伤悲

渐渐的，参与合唱的人越来越多，连那个输了赌约却又不会唱歌的壮汉也在记住歌词后便兴致勃勃的参与其间，于是他们决定将这首歌又从头开始重新唱。

年轻一辈越发觉得索然无味了，更何况此刻年轻老板娘的声音都被盖压得无影无踪，他们感觉有些无趣的耸了耸肩膀，然后重新坐回到自己的座位上，招呼老板娘重新上菜上酒。

其实Vigour在唱完第一遍时就已经住了口，她看到年轻一辈向她做出的手势后，便折进厨房里准备新的酒菜了，那群唱到兴头上的中年人倒也丝毫不在意，他们同声齐唱，把这首歌重复了十多遍后，才终于依依不舍的结束了最后的部分。

——怎么祖母年轻时如此不安分？

——的确如此爱折腾

——年方十五即入道

——夜里从来不睡觉

离天亮还有不到三个小时，曾一度热闹非凡的酒吧也渐渐安静下来，白牙早已消失无踪；披着红披风的男子再向Vigour买下足以灌满一整个扁酒壶的酒后就径直离去了，尽管Vigou在尽可能放缓灌酒动作的同时抽空向他推销红披风，但最终还是没能成功把商品卖出去；年轻的那群人上了二楼的房间休息，不太讲究地中年人为了省钱，直接装醉，就地躺在冰凉的一楼地板上呼呼大睡；那个承诺要替老板娘干活的壮汉在搬完稻草后直接就躺在小仓库里过夜了。

Vigour做完完最后的工作后，终于也回到自己的房间去休息，她七点钟就得再次起床工作，因此也敦促自己赶紧沉入梦中。

在陷入梦境的前一刻，Vigour有些迷迷糊糊的想，如果最近的生意一直都像今天这么兴隆的话，也许她可以抽出一部分积蓄，去王国的城中买几件漂亮的好衣服。如果生意能一直顺心如意，兴许半年后可以再邀几个要好的同伴，同去溪谷王国参加即将开幕的维特节。

——The End

PS:《My Grandma》是取自莫泊桑的《戴丽叶楼》中的一首歌，觉得很合适所以就引用了。


End file.
